


White Roses

by The_Angsting_Alpha



Series: Twisted Fates [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Compassionate Derek, M/M, Magic Stiles, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Angsting_Alpha/pseuds/The_Angsting_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have been all but ignoring the threats that their new power is surely drawing their way. Derek knows they need to try and understand more about Stiles' magic, but neither of them really know how. The only answers they have gotten so far only raise more questions and, honestly, bring them no closer to any solutions. Will Stiles be able to control his magic, or will it rage out of control, hurting the people he loves the most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Roses

Stiles can feel Derek’s eyes following him as he gets the laundry together, throwing the bed sheets in first. A frown coming across Derek as he smells the detergent.

“Why do you spend so much time making everything smell clean? I swear, if you didn’t do it for me, those sheets would still smell like us, not..” Derek’s voice trails off as he picks up the bottle of fabric softener. “Summer Rain?”

“Well, if you weren’t so intent on making everything filthy I would probably let a few things slide.” Stiles replies jokingly.

“I’m just saying, leaving our scent on a few things in this house might not be such a bad fucking idea.” The strength is Derek‘s voice seeming out of place for the circumstance.

“Wow, bite my head off why don’t you.” The confusion apparent in Stiles as he closes the door to the washer.

“Stiles, have you honestly sat down and thought about what is going on, at all?” Derek’s agitation now completely apparent to Stiles. “Do you think this is all just fun?”

“Derek, what the hell? It’s been a few days.”

“Yeah, and the only thing we have figured out is how great the sex is. What about all the other things we are forgetting? What Felicity said, what Deaton said, or even whatever ‘others’ the omega was talking about? Have you thought about any of that, even for one second? I know I sure haven’t.” The tone in Derek now bordering manic.

“How do you suggest we find these things out? Felicity already said she can’t tell us who is after us, Deaton has no clue what the hell is happening, and I handled the omega. Chris has him, I’m sure he will let us know if anything is revealed.” Stiles retorts, trying to calm Derek.

“Oh yeah, that’s right, we are even trusting the hunters like they are pack now.”

“Chris has saved your ass, and mine, more times than either of us can count.” Stiles’ voice raising to meet Derek’s, “Don’t you dare insult my decision to trust him.”

“Since when do you have my permission to make decisions like that?” A flicker of red crossing Derek’s eyes. “I am still the alpha, Stiles, or have you suddenly forgotten that?”

“Don’t you dare threaten me. I am not one of your beta’s Derek. You can not control me.” Stiles’ pulse rising, his eyes flickering amber. “What part of ‘a pack with two alpha’s’ don’t you understand.” A strained, organic, moan echoing from beneath his feet. “Or do you only listen to the things that benefit you?”

“You are not an alpha!” The red in Derek’s eyes brighter than ever, hair flickering down his arms. The crack of bone alarming Stiles. “This is my pack. Both the pack, and you, belong to me! You are a human; a fragile, average, human.”

“I do not belong to anyone. I am not only the one who saves your pathetic ass every time you get in over your head, but I am the only one who can love you despite how many times it has almost killed me.” The creaking below Stiles’ feet growing louder, followed by a harsh snap. “How dare you act like I am nothing. am everything to you. You are everything to me.” Stiles takes a step forward, watching Derek contort as he loses control of his transformation. Growling, Derek defiantly moves towards Stiles, refusing to back down.

With a shattering snap, The floor boards beneath Stiles’ feet shake, a flash of root coming out from beneath them. “Don’t you ever come at me like that. I am not intimidated by you anymore. I have just as much power as you do.” The root lashes out at Derek’s feet as he steps forward once more, pulling his balance from beneath him. “You have no Idea what I am capable of now. You do not want to push me.”

The breath knocked from Derek’s chest snaps Stiles back to reality. The roots retracting beneath him as Derek looks up, his human characteristics taking him over again.

“I am so sorry.” Stiles’ voice frantic, “I have no idea what came over me.” Solemnly looking down as he moves towards Derek.

“Don’t.” Derek pushes himself back, trying to get to his feet, but just falling back to the floor.

“Derek, I didn’t mean to.” Stiles’ concern growing as tears begin to cloud his eyes. “Derek.”

“Get out!” The words boom from Derek‘s lips, a stark reminder of the life they used to have.

Stiles turns and leaves the house both him and Derek built, a sharp pain in his chest alerting him to the severity of the situation. Walking to the jeep, he can’t help but wonder what possessed him to react to the man he loves like that. He goes over the argument in his head as he drives off, unsure of where he is heading.

The thought of what his magic may be capable of crosses Stiles’ mind, somewhere down the road that leads into town. What if he is able to lose control of it and harm someone he cares for. Stiles can’t imagine what he would do if part of him was un-tamable. It took him so long to learn to control his panic attacks, and now he feels the same way. Helpless, broken, and scared, he can’t think of anywhere else to go as he turns down the road to his fathers house.

Pulling in the familiar driveway, Stiles is overcome by a sense of calm. He parks the jeep in it’s old spot, still unused by anyone else. His fathers cruiser absent, but that isn’t why Stiles has come. Stiles heads to the backyard, looking around the now depressingly overgrown gardens, unkempt trees, broken planters, and patchy lawn. His mothers absence even more obvious than before. Stiles can understand how the house feels with no one to nurture and guide it. He has felt the same way since her death. Lost, that is, until Derek came into his life, offering him security. Derek has been something that Stiles will never claim to understand. He offers just as much confusion as he does safety and love.

Walking to the spot where his mother used to sit, a quiet area, guarded by a row of now wild roses. Stiles begins weeping, seated on his knees as he shuffles the dirt around at the base of the plants. Tears dropping from the bridge of his nose into the grey soil, turning it black with moisture. He can’t help but wish there was some trace of his mother left in this place, just one single sign that she wasn’t gone. Stiles lays his head in his hands, nestled in the remaining grass, sobbing uncontrollably into the now dirt covered flesh.

“Stiles?” The voice fluttering through his mind like the sound a hummingbirds wings make while in flight. “Stiles.”

“Mom?” Stiles goes to lift his head to look around him, but he can’t. His body locked, but his mind free.

“Stiles, what is wrong?” His mothers voice a welcome apparition. “What on earth could have you this upset?”

“I’ve lost control. I fought with Derek and I think I may have gone too far.” Stiles’ sobs breaking his speech into some new language. His words barely recognizable to even himself.

“Stiles, calm down. You are over reacting. If anyone knows what you are going through, it is Derek Hale. Don’t you think he had a hard time becoming comfortable with his abilities?”

“I know what he has gone through and now, because of me, he has to go through it all again. All of the changes that are coming from our relationship are amazing, but he thinks we need to try and figure it out. I don’t want to guess at what could happen, I just want to take this all one day at a time. I can’t handle what could happen, I don’t even understand what is happening right now.”

“Don’t you think you need to try and understand what is happening though? You could be surprised by the answer.” His mothers voice a hushed calm. “You can’t just let this take you over, you need to prepare.”

“Prepare for what? Haven’t I dealt with enough? I am suddenly magic, I have these crazy urges, and I can’t help but behave like some kind of wild animal whenever I am confronted with a new sense.” Stiles’ sobs slowing as the anger inside of him builds. “It’s like something inside of me wants to just explode.”

“Stiles, you have to accept this new part of you. I know you are scared, but there is nothing to be afraid of.” His mother pauses for a second as if trying to gain the strength to continue. “You have a lot inside of you that you need to stop trying to control.”

“I am afraid to lose what little grip I have on whatever this is. I can accept the magic, but I don’t want it to define me. I don’t want to be the crazy guy with magic.” Stiles’ tears returning.

“Stiles, it is a part of you. You can’t just control it, you have to be at peace with it, let it flow through you. The magic isn’t good or bad, light or dark, the user is. It can’t hurt you or anybody, unless it is inside of you to hurt them. It is not the magic you need to control, it is yourself.”

“Just like the attacks?” Stiles interrupts in realization. “It was just a reaction to my anxiety.”

“Yes, exactly. What’s inside of you will react to your thoughts. If you feel threatened it will defend you, if you feel sad it will cheer you, and when everything is fine, it will calmly wait until you need it once more. Just like me, I am always here, patiently waiting for these moments when you need me.” His mothers voice fading “Goodbye Stiles, I love you. Remember, you have to accept it as part of you, you need to control your thoughts and actions, not the magic.”

“I love you too, mom.” Stiles replies. “Thank you, I miss you.”

Stiles feels a warm pressure on his shoulder bringing him back to reality, a reality he suddenly feels more prepared for, but is not eager to join. He raises his head from it’s resting spot, catching a green stem out of the corner of his vision. Sprawling in front of him is a beautiful rose bush, the green of the stem and leaves, vibrant and full of life. The large white blooms smelling more like his mothers perfume than a rose, the only life in the yard. Stiles buries his hands deep into the soil at it’s roots, allowing himself to feel the magic coursing through his veins. Willing it into the soil, allowing it to flow freely through him, magnifying it with his thoughts as he watches the garden green in front of him.

The hand on his shoulder still there as he hears the rustling of grass behind him. He can smell Derek, now kneeling next to him, like fresh dirt after a rain storm. The gardens around Stiles now filled with large white blossoms, seemingly glowing in the moonlight that has overcome the day.

“You’ve been gone all day. I was searching for you, but I couldn’t sense you anywhere.” Derek’s soft tone welcoming Stiles’ head into his arms. “Have you been here the whole time?”

“Yeah, I just needed to cool down, and figure some things out.” Stiles’ tears now drying on his skin as he looks over the beauty in front of him, now flowing with energy. “I’m sorry I lost it on you.”

“Stiles, I was provoking you. If anyone needs to apologize, it is me. I should have understood what you are going through.” Derek’s head now resting on top of Stiles’ “I can’t imagine what it must be like to have lived your entire life one way, and just now find out who you really are.”

“It’s not as bad as you think.” A smile returning to Stiles’ face. “I have accepted these changes. They are a part of me, but they don’t define me.”

“Sounds like you’ve been talking with my mother again.”

Stiles drops his head down into Derek’s lap, allowing himself to relax entirely. “No, I’ve just been lying here imagining what my mother would say to me. I swear I can hear her voice when I am here. If she wasn’t gone, I’d believe she was actually here, talking to me.“

“I’m sure she is helping you. Sometimes, dreams are just dreams because of how impossible they sound when we look at them through reason. There are a lot of things I can‘t explain, now more than ever, but if werewolves and magic exist, is it really that impossible to think a spirit can still reach out to the living?” Derek’s words sink into Stiles’ mind, the uncharacteristic optimism defining the thoughts.

“I never thought this would happen, but I guess I just needed to look at all of the positive things it has brought into my life. Yes, it will bring bad people, but as long as I can recognize that this is a part of me, of us, I know we will be able to handle it.”

“It took me a long time to realize that.” Derek’s hands now running through Stiles’ hair “I was afraid of myself, what I was capable of, what others like me were capable of, but my mother told me ‘You can’t control something without first letting it become a part of you. You can only control your actions, not the actions of others’. Nothing has ever made more sense to me than those words.”

“She was right, we can only control our own actions. You are also right, We need to learn more about this entire situation. We can’t just sit around and wait for something to happen anymore. If there is someone out there looking for us, we need to make sure that when they find us, it’s everything they are expecting and more.” The power flowing through Stiles, now buzzing in his head as if to agree.

“Let’s go home, we will work out a plan tomorrow. We have a lot we need to explain to the pack, and I think we should actually get some sleep before that bridge is crossed.” Derek says, standing and offering a hand to Stiles.

Stiles stands, still holding Derek’s hand, looking out over the now thriving back yard. The tree line behind his house, where Derek often waited to see his room light come on, leaving him with a feeling of unease. Stiles’ gut telling him to run. Instead he stands silently, looking directly into the shadows. He sees nothing, but can certainly feel it deep inside of him. Fighting back the fear he slowly turns. Thinking to himself “We will be ready for you.”

“What?” Derek says calmly, turning towards Stiles, catching a faint red glow out of the corner of his eye. Gone from his vision just as fast as it came.

“Obviously we are being watched. I don’t know by who, but, Derek, we will be ready.” Stiles’ voice confident.

“Our pack is strong, but that doesn’t mean much if we have no idea what we are going to be up against.”

“Derek, there is nothing out there like us. I have faith in what Deaton and Felicity said.” Stiles’ confidence unchanging, despite Derek’s concern. “We are powerful as a couple, and even more powerful as a pack. We can overcome anything put in our way, and anyone who is after us is only trying to gain our power as their own.”

A loud howl echoes in the distance, followed immediately by a chorus in response.

“I hope you’re right.”


End file.
